


Sky

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying, Romance, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

Durmstrang was grim and cold after the warmth of his home in Bulgaria. He learnt swiftly to keep his head down and attract little notice. The teachers were uncompromising and walls themselves taunted him with reminders of the horrors of the past.

But in the air, skimming over the ice floes, he forgot that he was homesick.

In England, he met the first person with whom he wished to share his solitary freedom.

“Come, is easy,” he coaxed. “You vill not fall.”

“I don’t fly,” said Hermione, looking pale.

He held out his hand. “I vould giff you the sky.”


End file.
